Skin : A PeinSaso
by omgno
Summary: The Mood Is Set.. You Already Know Whats Next.. TV On Blast, Turn It Down Turn It Down.. Don't Want it to Clash When My Body's Screaming Out.. A PeinxSaso R&R. Lemon.


A/N : Well... this has to be my first lemon... I came across the inspiration for this song, 'Skin' By Rihanna, while in the car. My mother never let me listen to the track, so I decided to listen... that song is fucking amazing. Perfect for Lemon writing.

Warnings: PWP, Cussing, Probably OOCness, Weird Pairing. LEMON! ;)

You have been warned, so... don't flag or whatever. Thank you. :)\

* * *

Skin

PeinxSaso

Sasori smirked to himself as he stood outside his boy-friend's bedroom. He had a small surprise for his long time friend.

He opened the door, just a crack to slither his small hands in the room to turn off the light switch that was conviently placed right next to the door. After that, the door opened all the way and he walked in, his smark noticeably larger and a hand on his small hip.

The TV was on, blasting loud, if you asked him. He couldn't have that, it would interfere with his moans.

"Turn the TV off." He commanded.

His orange-haired boyfriend rose a brow. "Why?" He questioned.

Pein was always a man of little words.

Sasori rolled his honey orbs. "'Cause I said so."

Pein proceeded to do as he was told, turning the volume down. "I would've cleaned up if I knew you were coming over." He said, motioning to the slightly messy room.

The redhead shook his head. "I plan on it only getting a bit messier." He remarked, walking further into the room. His small hand pulling on the overly large sleeve of the shirt that belonged to Pein. Said man loved seeing him in his clothes.

But then again, he'd never seen him without clothes, either.

Pein's greyish blue eyes scanned the lithe body before his eyes met the others. "And just what exactly are you doing here?"

Sasori smirked again, pulling on the sleeve hard enough for the large article of clothing to reveal a milky shoulder.

"I wanted to _come_," He paused, "And see you." He replied, his small hands finding their way to the top button, slowly unbuttoning it.

"Uh-huh..."

Two buttons later, the shirt fell off, revealing his naked body.

Blushing wasn't an option for Sasori. He knew he looked good.

Pein's eyes widened. "What are you doing, Sasori?"

"Hopefully you." Sasori purred, walking to the bed. "Clothes, off."

Pein stared at his boyfriend in a daze, his hands already working on removing his shirt. Pein's confusion was geniuine, as many times as he's tried to get his fiesty redheaded boyfriend in bed, he'd always been denied. Why? He didn't know. He'd figured that his boyfriend had been embarrased, but by the way his boyfriend was standing there in his birthday suit, he had no problem showing off his... wonderfully, delicate body.

As soon as his tank was off, his boyfriend was in his lap, licking at his neck.

"Sasori... what's wrong with you?"

Sasori's licking stopped and he looked up at his boyfriend with lusty brown eyes. "I want you." He purred before continuing his ministrations. "And you want me..."

"That I do." Pein murmured, bringing his boyfriend's lips to his, ravashing the hot mouth with his own, earning a satisfying whimper. Their tongues battling for dominace, even though it was obvious who was going to win that battle.

"Hold on," Pein whispered as he felt the fingers that belonged to his boyfriend at the hem of his shorts. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes... so bad."

"Good, cause I plan to fuck you nice and hard." Was Pein's reply, his voice an octave or two lower.

Sasori shivered at the pure, unadalterated lust in his boyfriends voice. Yes, it was quite obvious that he was going to be fucked 'nice and hard' as his boyfriend so lovingly put it, if the clothed length he felt under his ass was telling him anything.

"Ah..." He moaned quietly as his boyfriend rolled his hips into his. Sharp, low moans were constantly rolling out of his mouth while his boyfriend rolled his nipples between his fingers, turning the soft nubs into hard pebbles.

While his boyfriend worked on his chest, Sasori's hands wandered into the larger man's shorts and boxers, earning a growl when the hot flesh met the cool air of the room. Immediatley, his hand started working on it, moving up and down in linguid strokes.

"Mm... so big Pein..." He purred into Pein's ear, nibbling on the soft flesh there. "I can't wait for you to be inside me... can y-you? So deep inside me..."

Pein let out a breathly chuckle. "I can't wait, either... So deep inside you..." He repeated, grabbing Sasori's manhood.

"Ahh... P-Pein..." Sasori's strokes slowed as pleasure coursed through his small body. "Ooh!" His kiss bruised lips connected harshly with Pein's, asking for entrance be damned! Sasori's fingers dug into Pein's orange hair as their tongues wrestled and explored, moaning out at Pein cotinued to pump his erection.

"You like that, don't you Saso-Chan?" Pein's husky voice whispered into Sasori's ear, making goosebumps rise on the pale skin.

"Y-yes... so much... so good!"

Once their kiss was broken, Pein's fingers were at Sasori's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Sasori nodded, taking the fingers into his pink, pouty lips, coating them throughly with his salvia, adding teasing sucks to the fingers here and there.

Once Pein deemed them ready enough his took them out of the hot mouth, a slick 'pop!' echoing in the room.

"Pein," Sasori whispered into his ear, "Don't go easy on me... I want you to fuck me stupid."

A smirk found it's way to Pein's lips, "I planned on doing just that." He answered, slipping a finger into the redhead's entrance, groaning at the tight heat that surronded the one digit.

Pein's digits had no mercy, and the second and third were quickly added, thrusting in and out, rubbing at that bundle of nerves that has Sasori moaning and shamelessly thrusting back onto the fingers. While his other hand slapped and kneaded at the flesh of Sasori's ass, adding to the pleasure of the readhead.

"Ah fuck..." Sasori moaned, bouncing on the fingers.

Pein smirked, his fingers going harder and knuckle deep with each thrust. "You're such a little slut, you should see the way your ass just sucks in my fingers."

Sasori gave an expression of mock-hurt. "Mmm... I-I'm no slut, Pein. N-not for everybody... just y-you..."

The possessive growl his declaration got him assured the fact that he'd just turned on his seme. He loved it.

"Fingers, out." Sasori demanded into Pein's ear, his mouth nibbling on the flesh there.

Pein did as told. "Tell me what you want me to do next..." He whispered hotly into the redhead's ear.

Sasori smirked, "You know what I want you to do," He purred, his hand wandering down to Pein's cock, "I want this in me. Going in and out, deeper and deeper, I want it to make me scream. I want it to make me forget my name."

"I can do that," Pein growled.

"You damn well better." Sasori growled back, lining himself up, before slowly lowering himself. "_Nnn._ Fuck!"

Pein's jaw clenched, the tight heat surrounding the head of his engorged flesh. "Fuck _yeah._" He panted as Sasori continued to empale himself.

"Oh God," The redhead moaned as he came to a halt lifting his body with his arms, and then empaling himself, again and again, the tip of the cock in his ass rubbing against his prostate, making him scream out in pleasure.

"Mmm.. you like that, don't y-you?" Pein moaned into his ear, "You should see yourself, bouncing up and down in my lap, my cock going in and out. Does it feel good?"

A wanton moan errupted from the plump, kiss bruised lips. "Yes!" He hissed, "I love it!"

Pein pushed the redhead on his back, attacking his lips. "I know you do, baby. I know." He mumbled against the other lips, starting to shallowly thrust inside the tight hole, Sasori's hips pushing back, meeting said thrust.

The thrust got harder and deeper, pleasure increased, and before Sasori knew it he was trembling.

"P-Pein..." He panted, "I'm gonna... oh _fuck,_ I'm gonna cum!"

The pleasure seized through his veins, shudders racking through his body as he came against his lovers stomach, a loud screech of 'Pein' echoing in the room. And if he hadn't just came, he would've again as he felt Pein cum deep inside of him, coating his insides with the warm liquid.

With the last of his engery, Pein pulled out before collapsing next to the short redhead.

"Best sex of my life." He whispered breathlessly.

Sasori smirked, cuddling with his boyfriend, "Indeed. We're gonna have to do this again, ne?"

Pein smirked back, pulling the wet body closer. "That we will."

And that they did. The neighbors could account for that fact.

* * *

How was it for my first lemon? Did ya like it? Tell me what I could do make my writing better! ;)


End file.
